fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS015
Synopsis ''Yazmyne is completely out of sync with her Starmie and Corphish. She makes the mature decision to postpone her Mikan Island gym battle until she is ready to compete. Nick believes Yazmyne has been treating the gym battle like an ordinary gym battle. The context is important because with Gym Battles it's timing attacks well and making them as powerful as possible in order to overwhelm gym leaders. However, the Mikan Island challenge is nothing like that. Nick compares the preparation more to a Contest. Nick reminds Yazmyne of her Potpourri Appeal with Butterfree where he bit back a frisbee with String Shot and Gust. However she made that appeal work, she's got to do similar for Corphish. When Yazmyne asks about help with Starmie, Nick flatly tells her that she's going to have to pay for lessons. Yazmyne groans at the idea of returning to school again. Yazmyne takes Nick's advice seriously, and she buys a lot of frisbees. She first practices with a single frisbee for Corphish to target with his Bubble Beam. They work on accuracy, just hitting the frisbee. They work on power, destroying the frisbee. Then, they work on timing, how quickly Corphish can launch his Bubble Beam and destroy the the frisbee. Finally, they work on all of their collective lessons with multiple frisbees until Corphish minimizes his time to the best of his abilities. It takes a fully day and ten hours of practice with Corphish to master his new abilities. The next day, Yazmyne passes off Corphish to Nick to keep training. Meanwhile, Yazmyne and Starmie take surfing lessons. As they train, they learn more that Yazmyne is the problem between the pair. As much as she does trust all of her Pokemon, she has never been in a situation where she must trust them with her life or well being. What holds her back is fear of falling off, fear of failing. Part of the reason is that when Starmie goes too fast, she closes her eyes and she loses balance and she falls. The teacher tells Yazmyne that Starmie are among the fastest known Water-Type Pokemon. Starmie trusts Yazmyne completely and it will not go faster than Yazmyne is comfortable with, and as a Psychic-Type, Starmie has some emphathic abilities and can read Yazmyne's emotions. These shortcomings will cost Yazmyne the race. In order to win the race against the island's gym leader, Yazmyne needs to trust Starmie to go as fast as possible and be confident that Starmie, at its highest speed, will not let Yazmyne fall. ''Yazmyne takes these lessons to heart, and decides to push herself when it comes to her training with Starmie. Yazmyne and Starmie continue to fail and fail, but they succeed each more as Yazmyne encourages Starmie to go faster and she is able to better maintain her balance with each failure until they eventually cross a practice finish line. They keep practicing different ways, through obstacles, shifting right and left as well as Yazmyne commanding attacks as she and Starmie surf. These added elements compile more failures. Their total efforts require two extra days of pure surfing until they finally get it right. '' Major Events *Yazmyne's Starmie is revealed to have learned Psywave Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Alvin *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Lapras *Mantine *Sharpedo *Seismitoad *Gyarados *Wingull (multiple) *Pelipper *Slowpoke (multiple) *Tentacool (multiple) *Wailmer (mutliple) Category:The Orange Saga